Bus Rides
by ultimate-sass-king
Summary: Lovino hates bus rides. Antonio loves them. One, rainy day, the two meet. Will Antonio change Lovino's mind?


Lovino hated riding the bus. Lovino hated waiting at the bus stop. Lovino hated sitting next to random people, people who would sometimes interrupt his thoughts and talk to him, when they had no business to. Lovino hated standing up when there were no more seats, standing too close to strangers who invaded his personal space, or losing his balance when the bus jolted forward causing him to fall onto somebody.

Antonio loved riding the bus. Antonio liked it when people talked to him. Antonio sometimes even initiated the conversations himself. Antonio liked meeting new, interesting people who told him wonderful stories. Antonio liked reaching out to humanity, offering himself a friend to someone who might need it. And most of all, he liked the gratifying feeling he gets when he offers his seat to someone else who needs it.

They finally crossed paths one day, Lovino sighing in relief as he took the last empty seat, Antonio smiling in delight as he found a potential conversation mate once more.

Can Antonio change Lovino's perception of bus rides, or will Antonio forever make Lovino hate him?

Lovino sighed, grumbling curses at the weather as he closed his umbrella, hurrying to get on the bus before he got completely soaked. God, he hated bus rides. He began to get agitated as he scanned the almost entirely filled bus. 'Why does it have to be this packed?' He thought to himself before letting out an extremely relieved sigh as he found an empty seat next to a young man with Dark, almost chocolate brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He sat down, setting his rain covered umbrella down on the floor, lightly putting his foot on it so it wouldn't roll away. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat, running a hand through his light brown hair. The man turned to him with a bright smile on his face and told him quite cheerfully, "Hello there, my name's Antonio!" Lovino groaned quietly. Looks like there was quite a terrible bus ride in his future.

Lovino cracked an eye open to look over at the man whose name was Antonio. He noticed how he acted. He was so…happy. How could he possibly be happy on a day like this? He closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Uh huh, that's nice," he responded in the hopes Antonio would stop talking to him. Antonio tilted his head, still looking at him, "You seem angry," he said quite bluntly. Lovino opened his eyes to give an unamused expression, "Oh really, what made you think that?" He then rolled his eyes, staring straight at the window on the other side of the isle. Antonio leaned a bit closer to him, "Well, you're acting really grumpy, and you're being very sarcastic right now, not to mention the expression on your fac-" "Okay, I get it," Lovino interrupted him in a voice that sounded like he was trying his best not to yell.

Antonio studied Lovino's face for a few minutes, coming to the conclusion that, "You're face is really cute, you know!" He gave Lovino another bright smile, causing him to blush and look over at him, "E-excuse me!?" Antonio let out a small giggle, "You look just like a tomato!" ((FORGIVE ME, THAT HAD TO HAPPEN, I'M SORRY)) "Yeah, well I think you need to shut your mouth!" Lovino snapped at him before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, pouting. Secretly though, he quite enjoyed the compliments, well at least he considered the first one a compliment. No one had ever called him cute before. It had always been his brother, Feliciano, that everyone adored. Antonio just shook his head, still smiling as he looked away from Lovino to start a conversation with a woman who was sitting on the other side of him.

Lovino watched him, his face beginning to fade back to its original color, and he began to feel a bit sad as he sank down in his seat some. He watched as the bus stopped and people got up and left, only to be replaced by the people who got on after them. He closed his eyes, knowing that he'd be able to get some sleep before his stop came since it was a good thirty minutes away from where they were at the moment. He was just about to doze off until her heard Antonio burst into laughter, causing him to jump slightly, a small snort escaping him as he sat up. This only caused Antonio to continue laughing as he looked over at him. Lovino huffed, looking away from him, though he couldn't ignore the fact that he found Antonio's laugh to be quite attractive.

Once Antonio had calmed himself, managing to get his laughing down to small giggles, he reached out and gently patted Lovino's shoulder, "Aww, I didn't mean to make you mad!" Lovino kinda just shrugged Antonio's hand off of his shoulder, grumbling things about how stupid he was under his breath. "I'm sorry…?" He gave him a slightly puzzled look. It took Lovino a moment before he realized that the man was asking for his name. He cleared his throat and looked over at him, "It's Lovino," he answered him before turning his head away from him yet again. Antonio nodded, smiling softly at him, "I'm sorry, for making you mad, Lovi!"

Lovino whipped his head around to glare at Antonio, "Did you just call me 'Lovi'?" Antonio nodded quite enthusiastically, "Si!" He then gave a slightly concerned look, "I-is there something wrong with that?" "Hell yes there is!" Lovino snapped at him, "That is /not/ my name!" Antonio gave him a sad look before nodding and bowing his head, "B-but, Lovi is the cutest nickname for an even cuter person…" He mumbled just loud enough for Lovino to hear. Lovino blinked and stared at him like he was the craziest man in the world. There he went with the 'cute' thing again. Lovino was silent for a good five minutes before he sighed and muttered, "I-i /guess/ it's okay for you to call me Lovi…"

It was then that Antonio threw his arms around Lovino, pulling him close, "Gracias, Lovi!" Lovino stayed completely still, trying to register what was going on. "Get," Lovino placed his hands on Antonio's arms, "Off of me!" He pried his arms off of him, crossing his own arms over his chest as he glared at the man who had just hugged him. "Was that really so necessary? Do you just hug random strangers like that all the time!?" Antonio nodded, giving a small smile, "I do actually!" Lovino gave another look that let everyone know he was questioning Antonio's sanity before he brought his hand to his face, burying his face into his palm, shaking his head. "Dio, what are you, insane?" Antonio giggled quietly, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I believe it," he muttered, looking away from him. "Believe what?" Antonio asked, tilting his head a bit. "That you're a fucking idiot," Lovino responded to him. "Watch your language, Lovi~!" He smiled brightly at him. "Excuse me, who do you think you are, telling me to 'watch my language'?" He did the best impression of the man as he could, looking quite ticked off. "Antonio," he replied, looking away with a smug little smile on his face. Lovino automatically slammed his palm to his forehead, closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe he had found Antonio to be attractive at first. Now he was just getting on his nerves.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt your pretty little forehead!" He gently grabbed Lovino's hand, bringing it down from his head. Lovino could have sworn that his heart almost stopped beating the moment Antonio's hand touched his. He stopped breathing for a few moments before swallowing roughly and jerking his hand away, "D-don't touch me!" His cheeks became heated and turned a bright red, though he secretly didn't mind the touch, b-but he'd never admit that, dammit! Antonio ignored him and grabbed his hand again, smiling softly and looking Lovino in the eyes, "You really are cute, ya know."

Lovino immediately looked away, turning even redder if that was possible. He brought his hand to his chest again, "Don't say such stupid and ridiculous things!" Antonio giggled quietly before turning to the woman he had been talking to earlier, getting a pen from her, and kindly asking a man who was sitting across the isle, reading a newspaper, if he could have a little bit of the corner of the page torn off. Once he had both paper and pen in hand, he scribbled something down on it, handing it to Lovino who cautiously accepted it. "Well, this is my stop, call me sometime, alright?" Antonio winked at the man who was now furiously blushing and nodding shortly. Antonio quickly returned the pen to the kind woman before getting up. He walked over to the door, giving one last smile and wave to Lovino before stepping off.

As the doors closed, and the bus sped off, Lovino sank down in his seat, clenching the piece of paper tightly in his hand. He lifted it up with a shaky hand, looking at a neatly written phone number. He let out a long sigh, hiding his dark blush with his arm, closing his eyes. Antonio, huh? Maybe he'd just have to call this guy after work. H-he wasn't all /that/ annoying now that he thought about it. Hm, maybe bus rides weren't so bad after all…


End file.
